emmett and rose's a new begining
by Annabelle513
Summary: It's about how rose and emmett and the cullens met also featuring some other vampires beside's the cullens and royce see what happens! I made a diffrent version of the way they met, more of like how it'd be present day!
1. Chapter 1 excited

Overrides Game Behavior --------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------- **Excited**

**POV rosalie**

**I woke up around 10:00am and now i am trying to decide what to wear. It's was kinda hard considering i had 4 walkin closets 1 for each season summer, ****winter, ****fall****, and ****spring!considering my family is like famous we have a humongous house and practically a theme park in are back yard it's so totally sweet!!!!! since my family consist's of me my mom and my dad i think that's pretty good, well i'm speaking for my self here, because i'm practically a princess always get's what she want's when i want it!!!!!!**

**well since it's summer vacation thank god, school can get so boring sometimes, i mean seriously... anyway i went in my summer closet it took me an hour to decide, but luckily i found the perfect outfit to wear !yay! it was a pink, strapless halter top and my "short" jean skirt. guy's always tried to act hot when i was around because to them i was drop dead gorgeous even though i am!!! I always just flantered my self not caring if they stared, actually i kinda enjoyed it. boy's would do all sorta thing's for me, i thought it was FUNNY.**

**when i went downstairs i looked at the clock it said 12:00pm i was like lunch time. after i ate the doorbell rang and my mom got it**_, omg it's royce_**, i was so surprised enyet just excited, we both loved to talk about cars and work on 'one' of my cars, see royce is actually like my best guy friend. but today was different instead of working on cars we just hung out.**

"hey rosebud" royce said when he came over and sat next to me, but he looked me up and down when he came over, which i felt really uncomfortable when he did. Also, rosebud's a nickname like i call him 'roy' for short.

"hey roy" i said he look sorta really happier than usual today which was surprising, very suprising.

"why are you so happy royce?" i asked questioningly.

"because i got two tickets to a car show and i know you love car shows! so wanna come!" he said very excitedly.

"you are so awesome, i will totally go!!!!"i said while giving him a big hug.

"i was hoping you'd say that!!"roy said excitedly.

"ROSELIE COME HERE I WANNA TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT!!!"my mom shouted across the house.

"OK MOM!!!!!!!"i shouted back.

"i'll be right back roy." i said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving him surprised.

i giggled to myself, as i ran across the house to see what my mom wanted.

"hey sweety me and your dad are going on our honeymoon, he got me an island im excited and were leaving the house to yourself so have fun!!"my mom said proudly.

"wow you guys are awesome thanks a billion!!" i said hugging my mom.

"ok sweety have fun, were gonna leave in a little bit!!!" mom said. "oh and one more thing, there's a new family that moved in next door, the cullen family, i talked to the wife esme she's sweet and they have four adopted children all your age rose. the oldest is emmett, the 2nd is jasper there the same age but a few months apart,3rd is edward, 4th is alice her and edward are around the same age just a few months apart ironnic isn't it, anyway there all very polite and esme said you can go over and introduce yourself to them so do it honey ok."she said hopefully.

"ok mom i'll do it right after you leave ok"i said excited.

"good girl, be polite and there in the new house over there, their rich too, but not as much as we are but they are so sweet so be good."she said calmly.

"ok mom, love ya." i said running back to royce.

he caught me half-way there, when i almost fell. "wow in a hurry" he said sacastically.

"sorry, i was gonna see if you wanted to go meet the cullen family with me!!!" i said excited

"no, sorry rose, but i gotta go home i'll be back later, bye." he said, he turned, but stopped and kissed me full on the mouth, the left me astonished!!!!!

"bye"i said, then i heard the front door shut. _wow whats wrong with him....?_

_"_MOM I'M GONNA GO OVER TO THE CULLENS HOUSE BYE!!!!!!"I shouted back.

"OK HONEY HAVE A NICE TIME" She shouted back.

but before i left, i decided i'd better change into something more appropriate. so i went to my room, went to my summer closet and put on a blue blouse, jean caprie's, and some flat's. then ii went over to there house. as i went out my front door i saw there house and went over, they had moving trucks in front so i knocked on the door and then a small pixie-like girl came to the door, i said "hi i'm rosalie hale, your neighbor."she nodded and gave me a hug, then said "i'm alice cullen and were gonna be such good friends!!" she said excitedly. i was excited too. we were already friends.

"how about i introduce you to my family." she said excitedly.I just said "ok."Then i followed her into the house and down came 5 beautiful people, i assumed the cullens.

"hi im rosalie hale, nice to meet you mrs. and mr. cullen." i said shaking there hands.

"hello my name's carlisle cullen and you can call me carlisle, this is my wife esme, and that big guy right over there's emmett, and the one with bronze hair over their is edward, then the one reading the book is jasper, and last you've met alice." he said confidently.

"it's nice to meet you all." i said but i kept looking at emmett he was so muscular and his eye's were always on me, strange, but i somehow really like him like were magnets that attend to atract to each other.

just then i was startled by edward telling emmett to "stop" and emmett said "sorry he couldn't help it." i was truly confused? so i simply said "can i help you with anything at all?" i said wondering.

"i think we've got it dear, but you can hang out with the kids they were about to take a break and go do something." esme told me happily.

"ok thanks" i said suprised.

" let me show you around and we can hang out." alice said excitedly.

"ok "i said. then she showed me the whole place and it was pretty biga, actually.

"ok so were gonna go and race in our go-carts emmett thinks he can beat us all and you and we wanna prove him wrong, so come on wanna please." she said begging.

"sure, i fix cars and race them so this should be fun, and i bet i can beat emmett."i said hopefully.

"sweet, thats awesome and were gonna beat him totally." she said excited, then we went to her back yard field and it was a go-kart track it was sweet, then emmett, edward, and jasper came down.

"think you can beat me huh." emmett said cockily, laughing and being competitive.

"yep, im a world champ, watch and learn."i said flonting my way to my kart, we already had our gear on too.

"oh don't worry you'll be the one watching."emmett said acting all matcho, i just smiled a dazzling smile and started my engine, then the light went green and we were far i was ahead, then he passed me, i flew past him, and it was our third lap we were neck and neck , then I hit my award winning move and won, i had beat emmett and he was cusing up a storm. then he got out and said"lucky win i'm impressed, but how did you do that move?"he said confused.

" it's easy just double thrust, then accelerate thats how i win the trophy against those nascar go-cart teams each time."i said smiling.

"wow, i'm really impressed." he said smiling then winking at me.

"what do you wanna do now" alice said confused then got an idea. "i got it, lets order some pizza and rent some movies?" she said excited.

"ok." we all said together, then we rented saw 4, emmett's fav, then we got supreme pizza. i had a blast and so did everyone else. i sat next to emmett on the sofa, while we were watching the movie. when it got to a scary part me and alice would scream and the guys would laugh, emmett would comfort me though it was strange? but i let him, i enjoyed it.

then when the movie was over alice decided, that we would tourcher the boys by going shopping and having them come along, i thought it was funny. we were at the mall and me and alice were trying on clothes and the guys would try to be funny and whistle. but emmett he was really protective of me and i bought some of the clothes that made emmett 's eye's go wide, which was most of the revealing clothing. he was so funny, we went to the arcade ang emmett played dance dance revolution and was doing 'my milkshake' it was histerical. when he won he was laughing too. edward wasnt very happy the whole time, i wonder why, then he caught me staring and i looked away. then emmett grabbed me into a bear hug and i was sqeezed then i said" emmett....can't....breath...." then he let me go and said" sorry i dont know my own strength sometimes." then i said " it's ok ." and i kissed him on the cheek and went to go find alice. she was just staring into space and i ran to emmett and said "emmett what's wrong with alice?" i said worried.

they ran to alice who was just froze and grabbed her, then she snapped out of it and said"sorry i was thinking."then edward took her aside and asked "her what was that?"then she said "i dont know, there was a blur someone's going to hurt her, and i can't see anything after so i'm freaked out!!!!" then i got suspisious, but then emmett ran to them and growled "WHO!!!" and they both shrugged." well we need to protect her, she can't leave our site ok" alice whispered to them and they all nodded and came over to where i was and said "why dont we go home it's getting late."jasper said. then i nodded,wondering.

when we were in alice's yellow porsche she said" hey rose where are your parents?" and i replied " on there 9th honeymoon, my dad bought her an island where i have no clue is and there staying there for at least a ?"i was truly curious. then she replied" because i wanted to hangout with you more if you dont mind?" then i said" uh sure it's cool you guy's can come over and hang at my place too if you want?" then i said "it's big you'd like it" then they took me home and dropped me off said bye, i went in my house and went to my room and then changed into my pajama's and then fell asleep in my bed dreaming about dreams.

then i woke up at 2 in the moring startled someone was with me in my room and i was about to scream when....

**oh i hoped you guys lke it review it and i will write on and please please love it it's getting interesting and who's in her room with her any guess's uh oh could be emmett could be royce could be a burglar or a vampire ,well the cullens are vampire's but a bloodsucking one. also when the ordered pizza she was the only on ewho actually ate it.!.!.!.! because the cullens are vampires :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2 freaked

Chapter 2: Freaked

I almost screamed when… A hand came out and covered my mouth, startled I punched him in the gut and he gasped. Then shocked I said "Royce, what are you doing here, how'd you get in and why?" I saw anger at first (probably because I punched him in the gut), then mostly shock, probably because I said his name out loud and that I knew who it was, and lastly confusion I'm guessing he doesn't know what to say?

Then he said "Rose, I told you I'd be back to see you." I was shocked, and my stomach hurt. So I said "Royce, it's late you shouldn't be here". he was freaking me out, I felt uncomfortable and I wanted him to leave, like now!

Then he spoke "Rose, you silly I came to see you." he was leaning seriously close to me, Then suddenly he kissed me full on the mouth. So with all my force I pushed him off of me, he then landed on the floor with a thud, and then he yelled " Rose what the hell!" oh god he's angry now!

Then while he was writhing in pain I got to the floor and I yelled at Royce " Royce leave me alone!" then I ran as fast as I could through the house, down the stairs and ending at the front door. Then stupidly I looked behind me and Royce was running down the stairs after me. My instincts finally kicked in and I hurriedly went out the door (still in my pajama's) ran as fast as I could as far as possible away from Royce. I was only about a yard away from the Cullen's lawn.

When he tackled me and I screamed so hard, he then put his hand over my mouth and said "Shut up rose!" suddenly I heard someone approaching us, oh thank god, so I bit Royce's hand and he pulled it away. I took the opportunity to yell so I did " HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE HEL-!" Royce punched me in the stomach as hard as he could and I started to cry, and was thinking , why, why does he want me, he could have anybody. Then thinking about it I sobbed harder. " I said shut up rose!!!" then he smacked me across the face, so I immediate tried to shut up.

A dark figure emerged, he was big and I started to thank god he heard me! "Get the hell off of her" the masculine voice said. Royce didn't move so the figure threw Royce off of me, all the way across the yard. Suddenly the voice said "are you ok, did he hurt you!" he was very pissed.

"Thank you so much for saving me!" I said to the figure and then he helped me up. Just then a security light came on and I saw who it was, oh my god it was Emmett! He had just saved me from Royce. But as we looked into each other's eyes I had realized that Emmett saved me, then it occurred to me how much I love him and I wonder if he must feel the same way!

So I hugged him he was very startled by this I could tell he had stiffened and then after 10 seconds he pulled me into one of his bone crushing bear hugs! Oh god he so strong that it took all my breathe from me so I was like " Emmett… can't…breathe…." so he lightened a little and we looked into each other's eyes again and then at each other's lip's.

Suddenly he kissed me it was fierce, didn't last long and we were both breathing hard after he broke apart. Then he said "Rose I've got to go, I'll see you later." before he had left I caught a glimpse of his eyes they had turned from camel to coal black and that's very strange. I've never seen anything like that before?

I hurried into the house, then locked the doors and ran up to my room. I walked over to my bed, crawled under the covers, and stared at the ceiling until I finally fell asleep around 3 in the morning. I practically dreamt of Emmett the whole night and the fight that was awesome. I just couldn't stop thinking of the kiss we shared it was like freaken magical. I wished he would have stayed, after tonight I don't feel very safe being alone.

It was a good thing know one was home, since I dreamt of Emmett I can say one thing I sleep talk so I was probably saying his name a lot. I had woken up around 11am and put on a red and white flower bikini, I felt like swimming.

I ran down the stairs and ran out my sliding glass door and dived off the diving board. I'm a perfect swimmer, I swam laps in the pool about 30 when the doorbell rang. I hurried and got out of the pool to my towel. I ran to the door and opened it to see….Adam? This was definitely a surprise(he's 1 of my bodyguards).

"So Adam, what brings you here?" I said questioningly. We stood there for a little bit then he said "oh I had forgot to mention rose, I'm working today." he sounded happy, well he's always happy.

"um, actually I was planning on going to Paris today, I've got some shopping and have to do some photo shoots today, so your going to have to come." I said I didn't want him to ruin my shopping trip and my photo shoot I have today also! I'm so booked today, oh I hope I'll have time to see Emmett.

"Hey, I was like swimming if you want to join?' I said. Then he said " uh, sure?" then he followed me to the pool. We started swimming and we were racing each other, I won, of course because I'm awesome, naturally.

Then Adam grabbed me from behind, wrapping his hands around my waist, and then tried to throw me in the pool, I screamed and told him to "let me go" giggling at the same time. All of a sudden Emmett was standing by the pool then said "what the hell!" he wasn't really happy.

Then I say " Emmett, it's ok we were just messing around." I made Adam let me go, so I then ran over to Emmett, into his arms practically. Then I felt him cool off. So I said " Hey are you doing anything this afternoon?" then he said " nothing that I know of, that's why I came to see what you were doing." he wasn't very happy, I could sense it.

" I want you to come to Paris with me, I have a photo shoot but we can do something after?" I said looking into his eyes and giving him a pouting look. He smiled and said "oh I can't really say no to that sad puppy dog look, but I think Alice will want to go too." "Alice is fun, I really wouldn't mind and I was going to go shopping too so." I said excitedly.

He kissed me on the nose and I smiled then I said " I'd better go change." then he said smiling "or you could wear it all day looking hot." then I said smiling seductively "Oh Emmett, you couldn't handle me wearing it all day!" giggling I sprinted into the house and in my bedroom till I shut and locked the door.

Then out of my summer closet I got out a strapless shirt and a mini skirt. Then I got a pair of flats and a jean jacket. I hurried back down the stairs and ran into Emmett who caught me and said " wow, slow down there speed racer." I laughed and said " you wish." then we went to the Cullen house and Alice was jumping up and down saying " thank you" like a million of times then I said " well if you want to go shopping so badly right now lets go, right now to Paris! Then she screeched and Edward and jasper groaned. I just laughed. Then we practically ran to my jet and then we were all set. My two bodyguards came Adam and Rick. The Pilate said " we'll be there in at least 45 minutes total." yeah my jet goes fast. Then we were on our way Emmett playing guitar hero 3, Alice was on her laptop, jasper was reading a book, and Edward was looking at everyone else as I was doing. Then I grabbed my ipod and I listened to my music. Once Alice was jumping up and down again, I knew we were there. She's so funny!

Once we landed we were deciding where to go when suddenly…..


	3. Chapter 3 what happens in paris

Chapter 3: What happens in Paris, stay's in Paris

When we got to Paris, Alice was so excited to go shopping again. But when we stepped out of the plane I was ambushed by both fan's and camera people. Emmett was beside me holding my hand, which made me feel more comfortable. People were saying "Rose, rose who's this?" those sort of questions. Then my limo pulled up a miracle! My bodyguards were making a line for us so all the Cullen's and me ran to the limo.

We got out of there fast and Alice said " that was scary, but kind of cool at the same time!" then I replied " yeah I know what you mean." then Emmett whispered in my ear " don't worry I'll protect you." he then gave my hand a squeeze. I felt better and put my head on his shoulder, so he put his arm around me.

Edward was so quiet I wonder why? I'll ask him later. I didn't want to spoil anyone's fun. But I still have a photo shoot in an hour. "hey guys my photo shoot's in an hour, like we can do anything before and after but I can't be late to this one." I said. They all nodded smiled and I smiled back.

"So where are we going first?" I asked wonderingly. Then Alice was staring into thin air and suddenly she snapped out of it and said " I want to go to the Hollister's and buckle, oh, expensive shoes and make a bra." after she said the last one I just cracked up laughing. I could tell by the guys expressions that they were interested. Ha, ha.

"Well come on then, there's the buckle!" I said excited. I bought about $300's worth of clothes there, but I made Emmett carry my bags. Next we went to 'make a bra' and I let Emmett pick what design, pattern, and softness I should wear. I got about 8 new bra's.

Then we went to the 'fashion week shoe place' and I got 3 heel's, 2 flats and 2 pairs of tennis shoes. Lastly we went to 'Hollister', I got some skin tight shirts some with the name 'Hollister' on the front and some plain, or with picture's on them. I had about 20 minutes left to drive to my photography shoot, so we hurried.

Once we got there I ran ahead I was going to be late if I didn't. "oh hey, Danny, how've you been!" I said to my photographer. Then he said "very well, you look perfect, lets get your outfit on so we can get this show on the road." he was excited. "Danny, I brought some of my friends along, there just going to watch." I said. "ok, darling it's fine, now hurry up." he said.

All the Cullen's were sitting on chairs while he took my pictures, I was mostly dressed in lingerie, like under wear and bra's. I had a few takes with sexy red -small- dresses. My favorite was the bikini line. I love swimsuit's. what was even better was I get to keep the clothes I've modeled that's why I have so many clothes and 4 closets.

After I was done I said "well, I'll see you in a couple weeks Danny, kisses." then he said "bye darling you were fabulous today! Extraordinary, best I've ever seen you. Bye, bye." I waved as the Cullen's and I walked back to the limo. Then Alice broke the silence, by saying " rose I loved the close you got to model, you looked awesome." I replied "thanks Alice." I gave her a hug, we got into the limo.

Emmett then said " yeah rose, you looked hot, especially in the bikini's." I rolled my eyes. Edward kept on staring at me and jasper was trying to beg Alice, saying "no more shopping please, I will get you anything I just want to do something else." that's when I said " want to go play at an arcade or go to some batting cage's?" after I said 'arcade' Emmett was almost already out of the car! I said "Emmett stay!, were almost to the arcade ok! hold on." "ok jeez I was just kidding, it's not like I was actually going to jump out!" Emmett said. Then jasper said " believe me he would of jumped out if he could, he's like that." then we all started laughing. Once we were at the huge arcade, Emmett jumped out of the car, grabbed me and we both went into the arcade, and Alice, Jasper, and Edward were following in after us.

Then before anyone could go anywhere, I said " Ok, first things first we need to meet somewhere." then Alice said "let's meet at food court in this place around 7pm." then we all agreed and took off. I went with Emmett I mean this place was one giant arcade and it had a food court holy crap! My bodyguard's adam and rick just trailed behind us.

I don't think any girl like me would be caught dead here, not if they like shopping anyway. Emmett and I went straight for guitar hero and started playing. Soon there was a crowd of people watching us we were doing the hardest song. Guy's were cheering us on and then out of a quick stunt I freaking beat Emmett! Ha, ha. He wanted to come in yet I keep beating him.

He wasn't very happy (he's a sore loser). Everyone was shocked that I won. So I went up to Emmett and kissed him on the cheeks. He was a little bit happier then. All the guy's were high-five in me. Emmett picked me up and put me on his shoulder. Then we were walking away. We were going to go meet the rest of the Cullen's at the food court. Wow, time went by fast.

I was still on his shoulder when we went to the food court. We saw Edward already there waiting. So when we walked up he was looking at us in confusion, then I said " I beat Emmett at Guitar Hero. Then Edward said " oh that's why your on his shoulder." and I nodded .

Suddenly Jasper and Alice appeared Alice giggled and Jasper said " so why are you on his shoulder's?" I just said " I beat him in Guitar hero." then japer high-fived me and he was like "sweet". then alice was like clapping and saying "good job rose!". then emmett grabbed me off his shoulder and pulled me in his arms, bridal style.

Then I said "emmett you can put me down now." he smiled then he said " but rose, you look so cute in my arms." awe he's so cute, but my clothes are getting all wrinkly. So I just said " emmett will you please put me down." I said seductively looking into his eyes and put my hands behind the back of his neck and lightly ran my fingernails over his skin.

Then he silently growled under his breathe and let me down, ha I won again! So we just all acted like nothing happened and went to buy some pizza and bring it back to our table. So after we were done I had to use the rest room. So I got up and said " hey I'll be back, I've gotta use the restroom." so I started to walk away and emmett was following, and I said "emmett you can't go into the restroom with me." he looked a little embarrassed.

Then Alice stood up and said " hey, um, rose, can I come with you?" I nodded and she nodded back. So we started to go in the bathroom and alice said "um, rose I forgot something." I just said "ok". I went in the restroom, went to the bathroom and when I got out alice was standing out there waiting for me.

"Hey alice don't you have to go to the bathroom?" I said. And she just shook her head and said " uh, it passed." we were walking towards the table when someone said my name I looked to see who it was. Then to my surprise it was! oh no! why now! How did he find me and how did he now I'd be here! What am I supposed to do now, I hope he's not following us!! So then suddenly he started coming towards us with some 'friends'. so I grabbed alice's wrist and just started to run, run anywhere but here. Then she stopped and said "rose what's wrong, where we going?" she was confused. But I had to get as far from him as possible! So I said "alice run he's running towards us we got to go now!" then she says "rose who?"

Then it was to late he caught us and he said evilly "hello again rose." then alice turned around to see who it was and she was startled. Then I think I heard her growl. Then he said "well, who's your friend?" and I said through my teeth "leave us alone." Then suddenly……..

**sorry these aren't as long as the first chapter but thanks to all who read my stories!!!**


End file.
